Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un fic MiloCamus, secuela de "Inusual". ¿Perdonó Camus a Milo? Oneshot.


Hola, este es un fanfic que hice para una gran amiga, así que aparece de nuevo.

**_Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos._**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?. ¿Un año, dos, seis?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Contestaría el llamado del Patriarca?

Cosas como esas se preguntaba el caballero de Escorpión al dirigirse a su Casa correspondiente, tras haber terminado lo que podría llamarse una "misión" en la Isla de Andrómeda.

-Agradece que fui a ayudarte, por que al paso que ibas no terminarías nunca -le destacó Afrodita, quien fuera enviado por el Patriarca para asegurar el "éxito" de la misión.

-Bien, pero... ¿podrías dejarme en paz? -Dijo un ya fastidiado Milo, que a pesar de haber ignorado al caballero de Piscis, empezaba a sentir los estragos de una posible jaqueca.

-De acuerdo, pero pensé que más tarde podríamos vernos. ¿No? -dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

Para toda contestación, Milo se quedó de espaldas mientras el hermoso caballero terminaba un puchero y se marchaba.

Pero Piscis no se iría sin haber fastidiado al Escorpión.

-Claro, primero le trataste como si fuera cualquier cosa, y ahora que no está eres toda recti... -no alcanzó a terminar debido al ataque de agujas escarlatas que a duras penas alcanzó a esquivar.

-Lo que yo haga o no haga no es de tu más mínima incumbencia, así que marchate o a la otra no fallaré -Ahora Milo si estaba molesto, por lo que el caballero de Piscis sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó a su templo.

Ahora solo, y seguro que nadie más le molestase, Milo es apoyó en una columna para no derrumbarse.

Una misión que tiempo atrás le pareciera juego de niños se se vino en contra cuando el caballero encargado le hiciera frente y el recuerdo de Camus le llegara de golpe, dejándole muchos espacios a su estrategia, oportunidad aprovechada por el caballero de plata para atacarle.

No es que no pudiera eliminarlo como si de una basura se tratara, simplemente no podía apartar el recuerdo de Camus, un recuerdo que solo le traía dolor.

_-"... Al contrario, seré yo quien descanse de ti..."_ -Fueron sus palabras.

Le dolía en el alma recordar aquellas palabras, y a pesar de su orgullo, su preparación y cada uno de sus principios, empezó a llorar deseando que aquello no fuera cierto.

-Podía quedarme despierto, y sin embargo me dormí -se decía en voz apenas audible, levantó su vista a las estrellas, deseando hallar en ellas una respuesta- ¿Por qué, incluso en ese momento, no le tomé en cuenta?

Pero las estrellas reservan sus comentarios para aquellos destinados a grandes cosas, y siéndolo o no, no tenían nada que decirle a Milo.

-Desde que te fuiste, no me he sentido nada bien, todo el mundo me desconoció desde que salí de tu casa en la mañana preguntando por tí, y desde ese día, fue el mismo infierno en vida para mi -se limpió las lágrimas al sentir una presencia aproximándose- ¿Quién está aquí a estas horas?

-¿Quién más, sino yo? -Shura, del signo Capricornio, subía lentamente los escalones.

-A la próxima avisa, tremendo susto me pegaste -dijo Milo tratando de olvidarse del asunto.

-Bueno, pero no tenías por qué llorar, o los traidores creerán que eres un vil marica -Milo puso su mejor cara enojada, pero eso solo divertía más al español- ¿O es que aún extrañas al francés?

El Caballero de Capricornio avanzó al lado de Milo, pensando en todos los acontecimientos y las noticias que le fueron dadas.

Pero sabía que uno de los rebeldes era aprendiz de Camus, no era que le importara, solo temía que Camus le dejara pasar.

-En todo caso, ellos morirán de una forma lenta y dolorosa en nombre de la verdadera Athena -sonrió para sus adentros el caballero, confiando en que Milo no fallaría esta vez.

Pero volvamos con Milo.

Tratando de ignorar los comentarios de Shura, se envolvió en sus más profundos pensamientos¿Y si Camus no quería volver a verle?

Eso era teóricamente imposible, dado que tarde o temprano tenían que verse las caras.

El problema que Milo se debatía era si Camus aún lo amaba.

-Si ya no me amas, nada tendrá sentido para mi -se tocó el pecho, pensando cómo es que su corazón aún seguía latiendo- Iría al infierno por ti, siempre y cuando me sigas amando... No quiero que me desprecies, no ahora que te necesito más que mi vida...

El alba sorprendió al caballero de Escorpión, quien se limitó a guardar sus pensamientos y contemplar el amanecer, tratando de que sus penas fueran arrebatadas con ese brillo que anunciaba un día más.

Y entonces, pudo sentirlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Pudo sentir a Camus, y no fue un delirio como el que tuviera poco tiempo atrás. Camus, caballero de Acuario, cruzaba lentamente las casas, posiblemente directo al Recinto Sagrado para rendir informe, pero indudablemente pasaría por ahí.

Ahora estaba mortalmente nervioso. ¿Le hablaría?. ¿Pasaría de largo sin tomarlo en cuenta?. ¿Aún le amaba?. ¿O es que había elegido el frío camino que cada Acuario que se respete tomaría (cumplirlo era ya algo muy distinto)?

Y en los minutos, que aparentaron una eternidad, se vislumbró su silueta, coronada por la luz del amanecer, con ese paso tan elegante que jamás abandonaría su andar, ese cosmos helado capaz de apagar volcanes...

Y esa mirada fría e inexpresiva que abandonó únicamente para el día que justamente se vengó de él.

Por su parte, Camus pensaba en todo lo que fuera a pasar, pensando que su aprendiz estaría ahí, peleando por una persona a la que llamaban "la verdadera Diosa"; jamás se atrevió a cuestionar, por disciplina, sin embargo, nadie podría llegar tan lejos, de otra forma, no habría lógica.

Y temía que Hyoga perdiera la vida, teniendo tanto por vivir.

Además, aún tenía que hablar con Milo, pero... ¿Y si ya no le importaba?

-Bienvenido -La voz de Milo sacó a Camus de sus pensamientos, no había cambiado mucho, salvo que se veía un poco más maduro que la última vez que le vio- ¿Tienes un minuto?

Estudiando la expresión y el timbre de voz de Milo, Camus dedujo que había pasado la noche pensando en la forma de recibirle.

-Tengo un reporte que entregar, te agradecería que me molestaras después -La frialdad parecía impenetrable, Milo titubeó antes de decir alguna tontería; por como creía a Camus (ya que jamás llegó a conocerle) un error más sería imperdonable.

-Solo es un minuto. ¿Acaso crees que por menos de 60 segundos estarás castigado de por vida? Ni que estuvieras frente a tu maestro -Estaba perdiendo su propio control, la necesidad de ver una mirada cálida, o una frase que le deje ver un halo de esperanza respecto a Camus hacía que Milo no coordinara sus pensamientos.

Camus se percató de ello, y para toda contestación se acercó a Milo y susurró en su oído.

-Te quedaste dormido -Dijo de la forma más fría que jamás creyó poder decir.

Y avanzó impasible por la casa de Escorpión, dejando a Milo con la expresión de desesperanza que nunca en su vida creyó poder ver en él.

Claro que, fue tanta su sorpresa, que a pesar de su autocontrol, se dejó llevar y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¿Acaso todavía te duele? -Camus se volvió con una dulce sonrisa- Cielos, realmente valió la pena.

-¡Camus! -Y Milo corrió detrás de él con la energía que en su vida creyó haber tenido.

Lo había perdonado.

**FIN**

Con este termina la trilogía de los fics CamusMilo (¿O era al revés?) Feliz año nuevo (aunque sea muy, muy tarde para ello)


End file.
